golffandomcom-20200213-history
AT
| course = Pebble Beach Golf Links Spyglass Hill Golf Course Monterey Peninsula CC, Shore Course | par = 72 (PB), 72 (SH), 71 (MP) | yardage = (PB) (SH) (MP) | tour = PGA Tour | org = Monterey Peninsula Foundation | format = Stroke play | purse = $7.6 million | month_played = February | aggregate = 265 Brandt Snedeker (2015) | to-par = −22 Brandt Snedeker (2015) | current_champion = Phil Mickelson }} The AT&T Pebble Beach Pro-Am is a professional golf tournament on the PGA Tour, held annually at Pebble Beach, California, near Carmel. The tournament is typically held during the month of February on three different courses, currently Pebble Beach Golf Links, Spyglass Hill Golf Course, and Monterey Peninsula Country Club. The event was originally known as the Bing Crosby National Pro-Amateur, or just the Crosby Clambake. After Crosby's death in 1977, the tournament was hosted by his family for eight years. The Crosby name was dropped after the 1985 event, and AT&T Corporation became the title sponsor }} It is organized by the Monterey Peninsula Foundation.AT&T Pebble Beach National Pro-Am - Charities History Founded in 1937, entertainer Bing Crosby hosted the first National Pro-Am Golf Championship in southern California at Rancho Santa Fe Golf Club in San Diego County, the event's location prior to World War II. Sam Snead won the first tournament, then just 18 holes, with a winner's share of $500. A second round was added in 1938 and was played through 1942. After the war, it resumed in 1947 as a 54-hole event, up the coast on golf courses near }} where it has been played ever since. Beginning that year, it was played at Pebble Beach Golf Links, Cypress Point Club, and Monterey Peninsula Country Club until 1966. The tournament became a 72-hole event }} In 1967, Spyglass Hill replaced Monterey Peninsula CC as the third course (with the exception of 1977, when it returned to MPCC). In 1991, the private Cypress Point Club was dropped by the PGA Tour because it would not admit an African-American member, and was replaced as a tournament venue by Poppy Hills, which hosted through 2009. Poppy Hills was not well received by the players, primarily due to poor drainage, and Monterey Peninsula CC returned to the rotation in 2010. Notable professionals in recent years have included Tiger Woods, Phil Mickelson, Mark O'Meara, Davis Love III, Jordan Spieth, and Vijay Singh. Notable celebrities have included fan favorite Bill Murray, Glenn Frey, Kevin Costner, Steve Young, George Lopez, Tom Brady, Bill Belichick, Kenny G, Justin Timberlake, Ray Romano, Clay Walker, and Carson Daly. Past celebrities included many Hollywood legends, some of whom were accomplished amateur golfers. Jim Backus, best known as the voice of Mr. Magoo and as Thurston Howell III on Gilligan's Island, made the 36-hole pro-am cut in 1964. The tournament continues to be a success every year despite the rainfall that often occurs, notably in 1996, 1998 and 1999 (see Format section below). There is a similar celebrity pro-am event on the European Tour, called the Alfred Dunhill Links Championship. Gene Littler holds a unique record in this event. When he won the 1975 event, it marked the only time that a player had won this particular event as a professional after having previously been the amateur on the winning pro-am team which Littler did as a 23-year-old amateur in 1954. Tournament playing format at the 2006 AT&T Pebble Beach National Pro-Am.]] The starting field consists of 156 professionals and 156 amateurs. Each professional is paired with an amateur player. On the first three days 156 two-man teams will play a better ball format with one round on each of the three courses. The pros also play an individual stroke play format. On the final day, those professionals and pro-am teams making the 54-hole cut will play on the Pebble Beach Golf Links. *Individual pro cut: At 54 holes, the low 60 scorers plus any ties. Players between 61st and 70th (and ties) will receive both official money and FedEx Cup points, as the cut for this tournament ensures the field is smaller than a standard tournament cut of 70 to accommodate the pro-am teams playing on the last day. They are indicated as MDF (made cut, did not finish); this designation is used in other PGA Tour events when more than 78 players make the cut and the field is reduced to 70 and ties after the third round. *Pro-Am cut: At 54 holes, the low 25 teams, plus any ties. Only professionals may compete in the individual competition part of the tournament. Amateurs are restricted to playing only in the pro-amateur team competition. The local Pebble Beach tournament officials organize the pairing of professionals with amateurs, while the PGA Tour manages the assignment of the pros' tee times. Professional field The professional field consists of 156 players selected using the standard eligibility rankings except that the following shall first be eligible: # AT&T Pebble Beach winners prior to 2000 and in the last five seasons # The Players Championship and major championship winners prior to 2000 and in the last five years There is no open qualifying for this tournament. Format Conducted as a planned 72-hole event, 1958–present. Exceptions are as follows: * 18 holes: 1937 * 36 holes - planned: 1938 to 1942 * 36 holes - due to bad weather: 1952 * 54 holes - planned: 1947 to 1951, 1953 to 1957 * 54 holes - due to bad weather: 1974, 1981, 1986, 1998, 1999, and 2009 ** In 1996, the first 36 holes were played as scheduled on Thursday and Friday. Rain on Saturday and Sunday prevented the completion of the tournament and it was canceled (54 holes required to be official due to three course setup). ** In 1998, weather conditions prevented the tournament from being finished on schedule (9 holes were played Thursday, 9 on Friday, 18 on Saturday, rain Sunday and Monday). The third round was delayed until August to prevent cancellation similar to 1996. 43 of 168 players withdrew rather than return for the final round. Tournament hosts Winners ^''Weather-shortened'' Note: Green highlight indicates scoring records. Main sourceAT&T Pebble Beach National Pro-Am - Winners - at golfobserver.com (since 1970) Multiple winners Thirteen players have won this tournament more than once through 2019. *5 wins **Mark O'Meara: 1985, 1989, 1990, 1992, 1997 **Phil Mickelson: 1998, 2005, 2007, 2012, 2019 *4 wins **Sam Snead: 1937, 1938, 1941, 1950 (tie) *3 wins **Jack Nicklaus: 1967, 1972, 1973 **Johnny Miller: 1974, 1987, 1994 *2 wins **Lloyd Mangrum: 1948, 1953 **Dutch Harrison: 1939, 1954 **Cary Middlecoff: 1955, 1956 **Billy Casper: 1958, 1963 **Tom Watson: 1977, 1978 **Davis Love III: 2001, 2003 **Dustin Johnson: 2009, 2010 **Brandt Snedeker: 2013, 2015 In addition, Nicklaus won the U.S. Open at Pebble Beach in 1972, Watson in 1982. Two others have won an AT&T and a U.S. Open at Pebble Beach; Tom Kite (1983 & 1992), and Tiger Woods (2000 & 2000). Notes References External links * *Coverage on the PGA Tour's official site *Pebble Beach Golf Links Category:PGA Tour events Category:Golf in California Category:Pro-Am golf tournaments Category:Sports competitions in California Category:Sports in Monterey County, California Category:Tourist attractions in Monterey County, California Category:Pebble Beach, California Category:Recurring sporting events established in 1937 Category:1937 establishments in California